


a slice of cake never has never hurt anyone, part 1 (file one)

by ro_blaze



Series: fairy tail; rewritten [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Post-Fantasia, erza is still getting over a certain event, the beginning of a slowburn, theres some level of flirting between them but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: mira worries for one of her precious people. meanwhile, erza eats a cake[file one of fairy tail; rewritten. post fantasia arc, pre oracion seis arc]





	a slice of cake never has never hurt anyone, part 1 (file one)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea when the next file is coming, i havent written it, i havent done anything
> 
> but accept some erzajane sweetness
> 
> i love erzajane. such a wholesome ship

Mirajane hadn't felt this sort of exhaustion for years.

It was a welcome memory of her old self - the weight behind her eyelids, the zaps of electricity between her fingers, the illusion of gleaming eyes in every shadow. Even the bruises that now covered her arms.

The adrenaline hadn't quite left her body and, even days after the reawakening of her powers, she was still on edge. Fight or flight.

Fight or flight.

The guild was slowly growing used to the aftermath of the game, too. She saw people dragging their injured friends to their table, people apologizing for those injuries they may have caused. She saw her guildmates healing themselves from all the hurt that had been brought upon them. Pride and love for all of them swelled in her chest.

The soft ring of metal against metal pulled Mira from her reverie and she lifted her eyes to watch as a familiar person lowered themself into one of the barstools.

"Rough day?" she asked, setting down the mug in her hands.

Erza let out a mixture of hum and growl, staring somewhere in the distance. Her appearance lacked her usual put-together presence - her hair wasn't tamed, her armor didn't shine, her face seemed pale. Her shoulders were slumped and for a reason she couldn't name, Mira had the feeling she hadn't slept much.

"Would you like a drink?"

It took Erza few seconds to understand what she'd said. Then, she nodded.

"A coffee will do me some good, yes." Her voice was quiet. "With lots of cream. Please."

"Always for you" Mira reassured her with a kind smile and turned around to begin preparing the drink. The soft buzz of the coffee machine filled the silence between them for some time. "Would you like a slice of cake to top it off?"

Erza made a sound at the back of her throat that was probably supposed to be negative, but the question was only out of politeness. While she kept staring at the nothingness, Mira walked to the back of the bar storeroom. When she returned, she carried a slice of strawberry cheesecake with a generous amount of whipped cream on top.

"You didn't have to, Mira" Erza said quietly as the cake sat in front of her.

Mira brushed her off with a smile and turned off the machine, then added sugar and cream to the already full mug.

"Please, Erza. A slice of cake has never hurt anyone." And I can't stand seeing you so dejected, she almost added.

Erza held her gaze for a moment, then smiled and accepted the warm drink with a whispered gratitude.

Mira watched her eat as she busied herself with tidying the bar. Although for a brief moment, she'd managed to meet her eyes. The knowledge did nothing to ease the budding worry in her chest. Erza hadn't slept. Erza had been crying.

Mirajane Strauss didn’t like seeing her family in pain.

“Are you recovering well?” Mira asked politely, putting the last few glasses away as she settled into her own chair behind the bar. “You took some real damage back then.”

“Nothing spectacular” Erza replied, mouth still full with white-and-pink frosting. “Few bolts of electricity can’t kill me.”

Laughter bubbled in Mira’s chest at her nonchalant answer. Typical Erza… Forsaking her safety for that of everyone else and then downplaying her actions. There was a reason everyone loved her so much, was it not?

“If you say so, dear.” She reached across and wiped the frosting from the corner of her mouth. “I’m still quite thankful for you singlehandedly saving the city, if I do say so myself.”

Erza stared at her, a quizzical look written over the clean features of her face. Then she averted her eyes, seemingly very interested by the way the strawberry sat on top her half-eaten slice of cake.

“I didn’t do it all by myself, Mira” she spoke softly, pulling apart another bite of her treat before chewing slowly on it. “I wouldn’t have done anything if Natsu and Gajeel hadn’t been there to take Laxus. And…” Her voice wavered, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the fork. “And the rest of the guild… I barely managed to summon those 200 blades. 400 would have been impossible.”

They lapsed into silence, Erza dissecting her cake as Mira studied her. There was something she wasn’t telling, but truly… Mira knew it wasn’t her place to ask. Erza had returned scarred from her trip with her team and only whispers – _the R project, Tower Of Heaven, a councilman_ – were known among the guild.

“Erza?” Mira called softly, her hands resting on the counter.

Her plate empty, Erza stopped her attempts to scratch out the last traces of frosting and looked up to meet her gaze. Mira saw the corners of her eyes wrinkle. She was smiling.

“If you ever need someone to speak to… Whatever it is, be it complaining about your period or Natsu breaking something or just about a new dress you saw… I always have an ear out to listen to you. Okay?”

Erza blinked few times, obviously not having been expecting such unusual ask. Offer. Whatever it was. She lowered the fork and pushed the plate away. Then, a small smile pulled at her mouth.

“Okay. Thank you, Mira. It truly means a lot for me.”

“Oh, please, you’re flattering me.” A warm feeling settled in her chest. “Would you like another slice?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at goldxnfairy.tumblr.com


End file.
